gangstermindfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Game guide Part 3
=Part 3-Actions= Attack To attack someone go to the attack menu to look for an opponent within your range (0.5 to 3 times your net worth) or retaliate against any player who dared to hit you within the last 24 hours. Choose your victim click on 'Attack this player'. Sometimes, your opponent is in a different city and you will have to move to his city if you want to attack him. Then choose your attack strategy: * Drive by: Assail your foes with an unforgiving barrage of firepower. Drive-by with the most gunmen you can fit in your rides. The Cadillac seats 5 people and the Hummer limo can accomodate 10 passengers. * Headquarter invasion: Raid your enemies' headquarters, kill enough of their goons and walk out with their cash. * Business extortion: Seize your enemies' businesses by taking out their goons and their workers! Kill enough of their goons to execute their workers. * Drug Labs Sabotage: Appropriate dope and booze from your rivals * Steal cars: Inflict significant damage to your enemies' goons and requisite their rides. * Hijack planes: See to it that you have enough planes and that your enemies' goons are reeling from enough casualties before hijacking their planes. Survival tip: Keep in mind that carrying out a hit on somebody opens the door to getting hit by that person as many times as they see fit. When attacked by a stronger player it is unwise to retaliate immediately, as this would lift the attack protection you have if you are out of the opponent's range. It is careful to wait until he is no longer able to attack you and rebuild. Once you have regained your strength, you will be in a better position to hit back (you can do so an unlimited number of times within the 24 hours following his last attack against you). Scout One of the fundamentals in organized crime is to conduct profitable business while staying out of jail, notably by getting others to do your bidding. A varied roster of personnel is key to your operation. You can hire 5 kinds of workers in the Scout section: Hookers to work the streets and determine how much cash people will pay for their services. Card sharks to work in your casinos and impact the stream of cash your gaming tables generate. Hustlers to work in your gambling den and help persuade people to place bets. Hoods to run your loan sharking operations and help you strong-arm debtors. Moonshiners to run the speakeasy where revenue is derived from the sale of booze. You can hire 3 kinds of goons in the Scout section: Hitmen: professional killers that you pay for protection. They are the best goons. Thugs and body guards to protect you and help you attack other Gangstas. Raise Cash You can collect some money by sending your workers to labor. * Your Card sharks can roll out casino tables. * Your hookers can work the streets * Your hoods can collect loan payments. * Your hustlers can push people to bet. Produce You can produce coke, weed, booze and counterfeit currency. * Your moonshiners work to distill booze. * Your thugs work to produce weed and cocaine. * Your hustlers work to turn out fake cash. Black Market Get what you need for your guys on the black market. Buy/sell or swap alcohol and drugs, weapons, cars and planes. Sell items for as much as 70% of their value. * Alcohol and drugs mainly serve to keep your crew' morale high. Your goons want booze and weed, while your workers ask for booze and coke. Make sure to amass enough of these substances. * Weapons are your guys' tools of the trade and also account for their morale. Acquire HK P7s, shotguns, uzis and AK47s. The lethality of a weapon is proportional to its value. * Cars can make a difference for drive-bys and getaways. They are also used to steal other gangstas' cars. The vehicle of choice is the Hummer Limo: it takes up to 10 people. The Cadillacs only take 5 people. * Planes are used to travel without paying for tickets or to steal other gangstas' planes. The Royal jet can take up to 40 guys and the Heavy jet can take up to 300 people. bank Just like in the real world, you have a bank account and petty cash. The money you use anywhere is the cash you have on you. However, keeping money in your pocket is risky. Another player can attack you and steal it; depositing part of it in the bank is not a bad idea. For 15 turns, you can make one deposit of up to 15% of your money. Withdrawals do not use up any of your turns. For some quick cash, use the Gangster Pawn to exchange turns for cash. 1 turn gives you from $450 to $550. Move You may want to move to avoid a hit, for booze runs or to travel to and from your hometown, to meet with your cartel. While in your hometown, you benefit from heightened protection from your cartel, but it is also easier for your enemies to get to you. When you get your private jet you don't need to pay for plane tickets when you move to other cities. The Royal jet can take up to 40 guys and the Heavy jets can take up 300 people. You will have to pay an extra $150 for each guy who can't find room on the plane. =Part 4-Cartels= Official Game guide Part 4 Category:Guides